Vérité et Conséquences
by fufuchan24
Summary: Après des années de tranquillité après l'Apocalypse avortée, Rampa reçoit de nouveaux ordres d'En Bas. Et ceux-ci mettent directement Aziraphale en danger. Ce cas de conscience réveille en lui des vérités qu'il avait préféré se cacher depuis bien longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

27 ans…

27 ans que l'Apocalypse n'avait finalement pas eu lieu. Que leurs côtés respectifs les avaient laissés tranquilles, en dehors des quotas habituels d'âmes à récupérer.

Rampa avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'Adam n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : tous les rapports le concernant avaient été rédigés de manière à complètement omettre l'implication absolument ratée du démon dans cette affaire.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas eu de comptes à rendre pour cet échec fulgurant, et sa tentative finale de combattre le Seigneur des Enfers lui même (aux côtés d'un ange, qui plus est) avait été tout bonnement effacée de tout registre.

Depuis cet épisode, Rampa avait donc passé la plupart du temps avec Aziraphale, à profiter du répit que le sort leur avait offert, leurs rires résonnant au Ritz et les bouteilles d'excellents vins s'entassant dans l'arrière boutique de la librairie de l'ange. Ils avaient fait profil bas en attendant la confirmation qu'ils ne seraient pas inquiétés pour leurs actions qui avaient plus ou moins mené à l'avortement de l'Apocalypse. Depuis, la vie avait repris son cours, le démon amenant les humains sur sa route à la tentation, et l'ange déjouant le plus possible ses mauvais tours.

Ils avaient du mal à l'admettre, mais leur Accord, signé il y a de cela quelques siècles, les avait surtout amenés à se lier d'amitié, et la Presque Fin du Monde les avait encore plus rapprochés.

C'est pourquoi, quand Rampa fut convoqué par les forces de l'Enfer pour une toute nouvelle mission, il fut tiraillé d'un cas de conscience comme jamais il n'en avait connu.

Cet été là, Aziraphale ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rampa n'avait pas réussi à se libérer, plusieurs fois d'affilé, pour leur traditionnelles escapades au Ritz. Les canards de St James Park quant à eux, avaient été plutôt soulagés de l'absence du démon, qui leur balançait des cailloux plus souvent que des croutons de pain quand il venait leur rendre visite, accompagné de l'ange. Londres était calme. Trop calme.

Ce calme dura tout l'été, et le mois de Septembre débuta également en douceur.

C'est pourquoi le choc fut encore plus grand quand la détonation eu lieu.

Rampa était présent sur les lieux depuis l'aube. Il avait été chargé de faire le guet pendant que 2 autres démons mettaient en place les explosifs et divers mécanismes magiques à l'intérieur du métro de Londres. Ils avaient passé des mois à travailler 3 humains pour leur donner des profils parfaits dans un monde où le terrorisme ne surprenait plus. Le démon aux lunettes noires s'occupait scrupuleusement d'éloigner les humains s'approchant trop près de ses 2 homologues tout en déployant une aura qui avait pour effet de faire détourner le regard de tout être humain posant des yeux sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à ce méfait, mais on ne discute pas les ordres d'En Bas, surtout quand on fait profil bas. Ses pensées se perdirent en voyant 4 enfants jouer dans la rue, à quelques pas de la bouche de métro, et il ne put s'empêcher de les comparer aux Eux. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, aurait-il autant de chance ?

L'heure fatidique approchait. Les trois démons sortirent leurs téléphones portables, appelèrent la ligne directe des Enfers et composèrent chacun un code* (*On ne soupçonne pas les extraordinaires avancées technologiques développées en Enfer. Vous devriez voir la prochaine génération d'iPhones…). Peu après, une aura supplémentaire se déploya tout autour de la station de métro. Contrairement à celle que Rampa avait appliquée, légère et brumeuse, celle-ci était poisseuse et opaque, d'une brillance malsaine. Une fois en place, Rampa se décida à parler :

\- Maintenant que tout est en place, je me permets de, euh, faire le guet plus loin et de, euh…m'arranger pour les secours n'arrivent pas trop vite.

\- Pas mal ton idée, rétorqua un des autres démons, du nom de Grim. Je vais faire pareil, je prends le côté Ouest.

\- Je me charge de l'Est, dit le dernier démon, Narth.

\- Euh j'ai des contacts à l'Est, je préfère m'en charger au cas où… euh yaurait besoin de renforts quoi, interjecta Rampa, en forçant un sourire confiant.

\- Euh… Si tu veux, accéda Narth, perplexe, mais peu enclin à discuter un sujet si futile. Je me charge du côté Sud alors.

Après quoi, ils se séparèrent. Sur son chemin, Rampa recroisa les 4 gamins jouant dans la rue, et son faux sourire se transforma définitivement en moue. Le timing allait être serré...

...o0o…

Aziraphale rangeait consciencieusement des ouvrages anciens dans sa librairie quand il entendit le bruit sourd d'une détonation. Il releva brusquement la tête, les sens aux aguets et se précipita à la vitrine pour inspecter la rue.

Rien.

Le bruit avait ressemblé à une explosion, et en ces temps troublés, Londres pouvait avoir été à nouveau la cible d'attentats. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu lieu dans le quartier de Soho. Le danger venait de plus loin. C'est en réalisant ce point que l'ange réalisa que le client qui avait passé les dernières dix minutes à feuilleter une édition collector de Charles Dickens* (*et que l'ange avait complètement ignoré à son arrivée et oublié quasi immédiatement ensuite) l'observait avec des yeux circonspects. Il n'avait vraisemblablement rien entendu.

Aziraphale lui offrit un sourire gêné : "Je suis navré mon cher Monsieur, mais je viens de… me rappeler d'une affaire urgente, et je vais devoir fermer le magasin quelques temps!"

Voyant que ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur le client hébété, l'ange pris l'initiative de lui mettre une main dans le dos tout en le dirigeant vers la porte. Malgré ses faibles protestations, l'homme sortit et Aziraphale ferma la porte à doubles tours.

Il courut à son bureau et en ouvrit le tiroir du haut. Il en sortit une dague étincelante et ornée de joyaux aux reflets bleutés. L'ange jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans son arrière boutique où son épée divine était entreposée, mais il se confia intérieurement qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire paniquer encore plus des humains sous le choc en courant dans la rue avec une telle arme. La façon dont il claqua la porte de derrière fit sursauter tous les individus se situant dans le voisinage de la librairie, mais personne ne le vit courir en direction de la station de Parsons Green.

Il était à quelques blocs de la station quand il aperçut une silhouette familière adossée à un plan de la ville. Bien que l'ange fut d'abord heureux de voir le démon, ce sentiment se dissipa immédiatement quand il vit des civils blessés ou couverts de poussière courir dans sa propre direction, complètement paniqués. L'inquiétude le gagna à nouveau:

\- Rampa, dit l'ange à bout de souffle suite à sa course, ne me dis pas que tu es derrière cette explosion…

\- Moi personnellement non, lui répondit le démon avec un air faussement sûr de lui, mon Côté par contre, oui. Et j'ai malencontreusement été encouragé à y contribuer.

\- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler ? Il me semble pourtant bien que ce genre de choses fasse partie de notre Accord!

\- Crois moi mon ange, je voulais t'en parler. Malheureusement le méfait du jour se situe en dehors de notre Accord, et tu ne peux rien y faire…

La colère montait au plus profond d'Aziraphale. Tout cela expliquait le comportement étrange de Rampa ces dernières semaines, mais rien ne pouvait expliquer son comportement maintenant… Ce n'était cependant pas le moment pour se poser des questions sur une soit-disant amitié avec un membre d'En Bas,bien que le fait de la questionner brisait un petit quelque chose au fond de lui. L'ange secoua la tête

\- Épargne moi tes banalités hautaines Rampa. Tu as voulu jouer en solo, très bien, maintenant laisse moi passer pour aider ces pauvres gens et réparer TES dégâts.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé en direction de la source de l'explosion, mais le démon aux yeux jaunes lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu aller très loin.

\- Désolé mon ange. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, dit Rampa avec un sourire triste.

Aziraphale dégagea rapidement son bras et jeta son regard le plus noir au démon.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend enfin ?

\- Je te jure Aziraphale, que si je pouvais te le dire, je l'aurais déjà fait il y a plusieurs semaines.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- C'est… Arg je… Je ne peux pas. Mais fais-moi confiance et reste en dehors de cet attentat.

\- C'est bien un attentat alors ?! Seigneur enfin, laisse moi passer!

\- C'est toujours non mon ange, et le Grand Patron Là Haut n'y changera rien.

Fou de rage, Aziraphale sortit sa dague et se mit en position de garde.

\- Range tes "mon ange", Rampa, tes provocations n'arrangent VRAIMENT pas les choses. Je n'ai aucune envie de te combattre, mais je n'hésiterai pas si tu m'y obliges.

\- Aziraphale, ça fait des siècles qu'on a dépassé ce stade ! On va pas quand même pas revenir au stade du découpage en morceaux avec retour à la case "nouveau corps" et bordel administratif!

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je le pensais vraiment pouvoir te considérer comme un ami mais j'ai eu tort de faire confiance à un démon. Et ça me fend le cœur d'avoir cru que tu avais de la bonté en toi…

À ces mots, Aziraphale baissa la tête et se concentra. Rampa n'essayait même pas de répondre et serrait les dents et les poings. L'ange vit que le démon tremblait, et malgré les lunettes de soleil que Rampa portait, Aziraphale put distinguer sur son visage que ce n'était pas à cause de la peur du combat, mais d'une autre sorte de détresse. Malheureusement, il était trop pressé et en colère pour s'en soucier. Les gens continuaient de courir autour d'eux, poussant parfois des cris. Personne cependant ne faisait attention à eux.

Positionnant sa dague, Aziraphale finit par charger le démon avec une vitesse surnaturelle. Celui-ci parvint de justesse à esquiver son premier assaut, et ils passèrent quelques secondes à répéter ce schéma d'attaques de l'ange et d'esquives du démon. Rampa ne semblait pas riposter, du tout. Il se contentait de danser autour de la lame, avec des mouvements vifs et précis, dignes du Serpent qu'il était. En un instant, il se rapprocha d' Aziraphale pour se positionner à côté de son bras droit et le lui tordre. La douleur qui irradia dans le corps de l'ange lui fit instantanément lâcher sa dague, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu riposter, le démon avait changé de position et se trouvait à présent dans son dos. Toujours aussi rapidement, Rampa immobilisa Aziraphale, en retenant ses deux bras au niveau des épaules. L'ange enrageait, pestant contre le démon et lui ordonnant de le lâcher, mais malgré le fait que l'ange soit incontestablement le plus fort des deux, Rampa tenait bon et maintenait sa prise aussi fermement que possible.

Soudain, ils furent projetés tous les deux au sol. Libéré de son entrave, Aziraphale leva les yeux pour apercevoir un ange, ailes déployées et voletant à quelques pas d'eux. Il avait dû foncer sur Rampa pour lui faire lâcher son confrère en difficulté. Le nouveau venu le reconnut:

\- Aziraphale ? Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu attends? Débarrasse-toi de ce démon de seconde zone et vient m'aider!

En finissant sa phrase, l'ange repris son vol en direction de la station de Parsons Green. Aziraphale déglutit difficilement, et commença à se relever. C'est là qu'il sentit Rampa agripper son pied, et cela le fit retomber.

\- Mais enfin Rampa, hurla-t-il, à bout de nerfs, lâche-m…

Aziraphale fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un cri déchirant, il tourna la tête aussi vite que possible et découvrit l'autre ange, coupé dans son élan et encore en l'air, complètement tordu de douleur. Il semblait comme électrocuté au contact d'un mur invisible. Petit à petit, son corps et ses ailes se réduisirent en cendres noires et son cri s'amenuisit seconde après seconde pour faire place à un silence glacé.

\- "Démon de ssssseconde zone", pfffff… je lui en foutrait des sssssecondes zones à cet emplumé… siffla Rampa.

Aziraphale était trop sous le choc pour répondre. Sa mâchoire encore ouverte, il se retourna vers le démon, les yeux embués. En le voyant ainsi, Rampa détourna le regard, l'air plus désolé que jamais. Il se repris:

\- Maintenant que TU as vu ce que ça faisait d'approcher la zone pour les anges, TU peux aller prévenir ton côté, histoire d'éviter que d'autres d'entre vous ne meurent bêtement…. 'Vaut mieux que j'y retourne ou ils vont comprendre que j'étais pas à mon poste et ça va craindre encore plus. Ciao.

Il tourna les talons, réajusta ses lunettes de soleil, mis ses mains dans ses poches et pris la direction de la station de métro sans se retourner.

À bout de forces, Aziraphale n'insista pas. Il se releva péniblement, les jambes encore tremblantes d'avoir vu un confrère se faire désintégrer sous ses yeux, et retourna à la librairie, hagard… Il ne devait cependant pas perdre trop de temps pour pouvoir prévenir le Metatron de ce qu'il avait vu, pour qu'il puisse transmettre la directive de ne pas approcher la zone de l'attentat, piégée non seulement pour les humains, mais aussi pour les anges. Ce n'est qu'après cette urgence réglée qu'il allait pouvoir tenter de voir plus clair sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et il allait avoir beaucoup, beaucoup trop de questions pour le démon, et n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer...

… o0o ..


	2. Chapter 2

Rampa lézardait, ou plutôt serpentait, dans son sofa. Il avait renoncé à allumer sa télévision, car les seuls programmes qu'elle se bornait à diffuser concernaient les dernières informations sur les attentats de Parsons Greene qui avaient eu lieu deux jours auparavant. Vu son implication dans les événements, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette terrible journée. Terrible pour ses supérieurs d'En Bas, terrible pour lui, terrible pour les humains et encore plus terrible pour Aziraphale. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis le moment où il lui avait tourné le dos ce jour-là, et s'il réussissait à être honnête avec lui même, il admettrait qu'il était bien soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face à son ange.

"Son" ange? Un sobriquet qui énervait Aziraphale plutôt qu'un quelconque signe d'affection. Et pourtant, il l'avait surnommé ainsi bien avant l'Ou-pas-calypse* (*l'auteur assume ce jeu de mots). C'était simplement difficile à admettre pour un démon de s'être finalement fait un ami, qui plus est un ami du camp d'En Haut.

C'est au milieu de ces divagations que les 3 coups qui retentirent contre la porte de son appartement le firent sursauter. Rampa se redressa sur le sofa, les sens aux aguets. La seule personne qui avait son adresse était cette ordure d'Hastur, mais il n'en avait plus eut de nouvelles depuis qu'il l'avait laissé dans son répondeur téléphonique (qu'il avait écrasé au marteau, puis jeté, puis remplacé, puis changé d'opérateur, juste au cas où), et le démon avait bien plus envie d'aller chanter des chansons paillardes au Vatican que de retrouver son collègue. Une voix retentit faiblement derrière la porte :

\- Rampa… C'est moi, il faut que je te parle…

Ah oui, finalement il y avait une autre personne que le démon craignait encore plus de voir qu'Hastur… Il déglutit mais resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais donné son adresse à l'ange donc peut être que s'il ne répondait pas, Aziraphale allait se décourager et partir. Mais ça aurait été mal le connaître :

\- Rampa, je sais que tu es là. La Bentley est devant l'immeuble, et la vieille dame du rez-de-chaussée m'a indiqué très gentiment où habitait "Le bel homme, bien qu'étrange, qui n'enlève jamais ses lunettes de soleil et qui n'est pas sorti depuis 2 jours".

La mention de Madame Philip et le ton rassurant de l'ange firent sourire Rampa, et il se résolut à aller ouvrir la porte. Quand il fit face à Aziraphale, il l'invita à entrer, tout en évitant son regard. L'ange le remercia et enleva son manteau avant de le lui tendre. Rampa le lui pris et alla l'installer sur un porte manteau, qui pourtant n'était pas dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant. Quand il se retourna en essayant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour entamer la conversation, il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un petit rire en voyant l'air admiratif d'Aziraphale, qui parcourait son grand salon des yeux.

\- Quoi? lança le démon, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que j'habite dans le même type d'appartement que le foutoir qui te sert d'arrière boutique à la librairie ?

\- Bien sûr que non, très cher, répliqua Aziraphale, je n'avais par contre pas imaginé que tu puisses vivre dans un appartement aussi luxueux et bien décoré ! Et oh Seigneur tes plantes sont magnifiques!

L'ange se dirigea vers ses fleurs, qui n'avaient jamais été aussi vertes et avaient été parfaitement formées pour resplendir encore plus en présence d'un visiteur. Elles ne savaient que trop bien ce qui les attendait si elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur dans ces moments fatidiques.

\- C'est euh… Un hobby comme un autre…Enfin je crois.

Rampa se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, le regard toujours fuyant, oubliant toute notion de classe. Aziraphale avait l'air de sentir la gêne du démon. Il eut un petit sourire :

\- Bref, tu as dû deviner que je suis venu pour parler de ce qui s'est passé à Parsons Greene. Et je sais à quel point tu n'en as pas envie. Mais je n'aurais pas eu l'audace de venir te déranger chez toi sans respecter les convenances.

A ces paroles, l'ange sortit de son dos une bouteille de Chardonnay. Un grand cru qui était quasiment introuvable de nos jours* (*un fin œnologue aurait d'ailleurs juré que les dernières bouteilles avaient disparu depuis plusieurs années). En effet, Aziraphale connaissait assez bien le démon pour savoir qu'ils auraient besoin d'un peu, voire beaucoup d'alcool pour réussir à avoir une conversation aussi sérieuse. Rampa se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine pour ramener des verres appropriés au salon.

\- Écoute mon ange, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'en parler avant. Mon côté avait

\- RAMPA…

\- Euh…

La voix qui avait répondu n'était pas celle d'Aziraphale, et elle avait glacé le sang des deux êtres surnaturels. Ils cherchèrent sa provenance et remarquèrent que la gigantesque télévision qui trônait dans le salon s'était allumée toute seule et grésillait. La voix repris :

\- RAMPA, TU ES SEUL ?

\- Euh, oui! Oui je suis seul! répondit l'intéressé en bégayant.

A ces mots, il déposa à la hâte les verres sur sa table basse, pris Aziraphale par le bras et le traina dans la cuisine. Il lui fit rapidement des signes avec les mains pour lui indiquer de se taire et de rester caché dans l'encablure de la porte. À peine eut-il terminé ses gesticulations maladroites que la télé s'alluma complètement. On ne distinguait quasiment rien sur l'image, à part des nuances de noir et de rouge, ainsi que des volutes de fumée. Des ombres dérangeantes se mouvaient dans ces volutes, et parfois des yeux rouge sang apparaissaient ça et là. Rampa tenta de reprendre une contenance correcte et pris un pose qui se voulait nonchalante, faisant face à la télévision et cachant la vue vers la cuisine. Il se racla la gorge:

\- Hum, alors quoi de neuf ?

\- RAMPA, NOUS AVONS BIEN REÇU TON RAPPORT. BIEN QUE L'OPÉRATION N'AIT FAIT AUCUNE VICTIME HUMAINE, NOUS AVONS RÉUSSI À NEUTRALISER 4 SOLDATS D'EN FACE. POUR CE HAUT FAIT, NOUS T'ADRESSONS D'ABORD DES FÉLICITATIONS.

\- Haha, merci bien. Mais c'était avant tout un travail d'équipe brillamment orchestré par vous bien sûr.

Le sourire éclatant de Rampa fut de courte durée. Le temps pour lui de bien considérer la dernière phrase de ses supérieurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa cuisine, où Aziraphale se tenait droit comme un piquet, sans oser bouger le moindre orteil.

\- OUI CERTES… VENONS EN AU FAIT. NOUS AVONS DES QUESTIONS.

\- Ah?

\- SELON LES RENSEIGNEMENTS DES HUMAINS, IL N'Y A PAS EU DE VICTIMES "GRÂCE" AU FAIT QU'UNE ALARME INCENDIE SE SERAIT DÉCLENCHÉE JUSTE AVANT L'EXPLOSION. CE SERAIENT DES ENFANTS QUI Y AURAIENT TOUCHÉ. TU ÉTAIS RESPONSABLE DE VÉRIFIER LES ENVIRONS PENDANT L'INSTALLATION ALORS COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QU'ILS AIENT ÉCHAPPÉ À TA SURVEILLANCE ?

\- Ah euh oui, bien sûr euh, je les avais vus, et je me rappelle même les avoir tentés de frapper leur balle trop fort et de casser ainsi une vitre ou deux du quartier… Merde, ce sont eux qui ont déclenché cette foutue alarme?

\- PEUT ÊTRE QUE OUI. PEUT ÊTRE QUE NON. DANS TOUS LES CAS, TU DEVRAS REDOUBLER DE VIGILANCE POUR LES PROCHAINES MISSIONS.

Rampa s'étonnerait toujours de la crédulité de ses supérieurs. Enfin, ça l'arrangeait bien. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Aziraphale lui permis de voir que sa mâchoire commençait à s'entrouvrir. Décidément, cette communication avec les Enfers ne faciliterait pas les choses…

\- DE PLUS, repris la télévision, NOUS PENSONS QUE LE CAMP D'EN HAUT A ÉTÉ PRÉVENU DU PLAN. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE NOUS AYONS FAIT AUSSI PEU DE VICTIMES SANS CE FACTEUR.

\- Pas possible, répondit rapidement Rampa en s'installant confortablement dans son canapé en face de l'écran, vous aviez tout prévu contre ça ! Les 3 membres de l'équipe avaient été maudits pendant 3 mois pour qu'ils aient une impossibilité physique de parler du Plan. Donc même les autres démons n'étaient pas au courant de cette opération pour optimiser son efficacité…

\- CERTES. MAIS LES ANGES SE SONT RENDUS COMPTE TRÈS VITE DE L'EXISTENCE DE NOTRE ARME. LE DÔME QUI LES ANNIHILAIT NE DEVAIT PAS LAISSER DE TÉMOINS DANS LEUR CAMP. PENSES-TU QU'IL EST POSSIBLE QU'UN ANGE SE SOIT RENDU COMPTE D'UNE FAILLE ?

\- Une faille? Ce truc n'a pas de faille… Le seul truc qui me vient en tête ce serait qu'un emplumé ait vu un des siens se faire griller et ait été assez intelligent pour se casser prévenir les autres. Merde on aurait peut être dû être plus nombreux au bord du dôme pour éliminer les témoins.

Rampa coula un nouveau regard à Aziraphale. Ah si, sa mâchoire pouvait descendre encore plus bas. La gorge du démon se serra. L'ange ne le quittait pas des yeux. Rampa se força à regarder la télévision. Les ombres semblaient plus agitées.

\- OH. NOUS N'AVIONS PAS PENSÉ À CETTE ÉVENTUALITÉ. NOUS TE DEMANDONS DE RÉDIGER UN NOUVEAU RAPPORT AVEC TES HYPOTHÈSES.

\- Fait chier

\- PARDON?

\- Euh oui chef! Ça vous arrivera dans les meilleurs délais. Bien sûr. Le temps de réfléchir un peu plus sur la question. Ahem.

\- TRES BIEN. NOUS ATTENDRONS.

Après quelques secondes de silence de l'écran, Rampa se releva du sofa et allait éteindre sa télévision quand la voix repris:

\- RAMPA. SI TU ES SEUL, POURQUOI Y A-T-IL DEUX VERRES SUR TA TABLE?

Merde… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ce détail ? Vite, un nouvelle contenance et le plus beau sourire possible :

\- Ah ça? Eh bien pour tout vous dire, j'attends quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des missions annexes que j'oublie mon quota de tentations humaines !

Coup d'œil sur la télévision : les ombres s'étaient arrêtées de bouger. Coup d'œil à la cuisine : un ange à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Allez, ça devait passer…

\- TRÈS BIEN. NE PERDS PAS DE VUE TES OBJECTIFS. NOUS ATTENDONS TON RAPPORT.

Et la télévision s'éteignit toute seule. Rampa laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Je sais pas toi, mais je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de bien plus fort que ton précieux Chardonnay après ça !

Il se leva gracieusement et alla ouvrir la porte d'une de ses armoires pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky. Il passa à côté d'Aziraphale pour prendre des verres de dégustation et remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce. Même sa mâchoire n'avait pas encore repris sa place initiale. Rampa eut du mal à déglutir et servit généreusement les deux verres. Il s'approcha d'Aziraphale et lui cala le verre dans une main, avec une tentative de sourire. L'ange le regardait droit dans les yeux. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su faire, malgré les lunettes de soleil. Il finit par se reprendre, remuant légèrement la tête pour se donner mentalement les claques nécessaires.

\- Très cher, je suis bien conscient que mentir fait partie intégrante de tes attributions… Mais mentir à ce point là à tes supérieurs? C'est de l'inconscience! Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins la moindre once de vérité dans ce que tu leur a dit ?

\- Mmmmh pas la moindre j'en ai peur…

\- Mais ? Et s'ils s'en rendaient compte ?

\- T'as entendu, ils soupçonnent que dalle. S'ils avaient été capables de réfléchir, ils m'auraient jamais considéré pour une mission importante vu mes exploits avec l'Antéchrist…

\- Rampa, c'est vraiment toi qui a déclenché l'alarme incendie ?

\- Moi? Non. Par contre ces gamins avaient tellement envie de faire des vagues que je n'ai quasiment rien eu à faire pour les convaincre d'aller voir ce que ça ferait.

\- Mais enfin quelqu'un aurait pu te voir !

\- Mon ange, la tentation ça reste tout de même ma spécialité. Crois-moi, les deux autres étaient trop occupés à installer les bombes en ricanant pour prêter attention à moi.

\- Et pourquoi au juste as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Je n'ai jamais été pour les massacres de masse, tu sais. Et puis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à quel point tu allais…Enfin tu sais… Être affecté par tout ça et… Savoir que j'étais responsable, même en partie...

Le démon n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter aussi ouvertement de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il descendit son verre cul sec et alla s'en servir un autre. Pourquoi c'était aussi difficile ? Le silence était pesant.

\- Rampa…finit par dire Aziraphale, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Mh? Ouais peut être. Enfin, sûrement. Je t'ai surtout évité de mourir bêtement.

\- Tu n'y étais pas obligé et tu t'es mis en danger pour moi…

\- Arrête ton char! Comme si j'allais te laisser te faire désintégrer par ces enfoirés ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

\- Mais c'était tes ordres!

\- Aziraphale, ça fait 6000 ans qu'on se connaît et t'as toujours pas intégré que je ne te considère plus comme un adversaire depuis un bail ? T'as toujours pas compris que c'est plus pour l'Accord qu'on sse retrouve à nos dîners et qu'on passse nos soirées à boire dans ton arrière boutique ? Que sssi j'ai voulu combattre Ssatan armé d'un démonte pneu c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas considérer de passsser le reste de l'éternité sssans t…

Rampa s'arrêta net. Cette discussion allait beaucoup trop loin par rapport au point de réflexion où il était parvenu jusqu'à présent. Tellement loin qu'il ne maîtrisais plus ses sifflements. Il descendit son deuxième verre, et vit Aziraphale finalement faire de même avec le sien. Le démon posa son verre sur la table et alla s'installer à une des grandes fenêtres de son salon. Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et se pincer le nez. 6000 ans, et toujours pas foutus de mettre de côté leurs origines. Rampa allait remettre ses lunettes en place quand Aziraphale vint les lui prendre des mains. Le démon le regarda circonspect. Les yeux de l'ange étaient déterminés et droits dans les siens. :

\- Rampa, il faut que je sache... Est-ce que ta mission principale est de me faire Chuter?

\- Rampa crû s'étrangler avec sa propre langue. Son cœur était remonté jusque dans sa gorge.

\- Tu… Tu déconnes j'esspère ?

\- Tes supérieurs ont parlé d'objectifs, et à bien y réfléchir, ce serait tout de même un coup de maître de faire Chuter un ange ! Tu l'as dit toi même : la tentation est ta spécialité. Ils m'ont mis en garde Là-Haut quand je suis allé les prévenir. Est-ce pour ça que tu as tant insisté pour mettre l'Accord en place ? Pour ça que tu fais plus d'actes de bonté que de tentations sur les humains? Je me suis déjà relâché dans mes attributions et je commence à croire que c'est également de ton fait.

\- Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

\- Langage mon cher…

\- Tu m'appelles encore mon cher après m'avoir balancé tes conneries ? Aziraphale, tu doutes de la ssincérité d'une amitié et d'une confiance qu'on a mis des millénaires à bâtir ?

\- Mais tu es un démon ! Qui plus est Le Serpent du Jardin, et ton boulot est et restera la tentation…

\- Oh parce que Toi, tu es un modèle de bonté angélique ! Et tu te tiens sscrupuleusement à ton boulot !

\- J'essaie de rester droit en tout cas ! De rester fidèle à mes principes.

\- Ah oui? C'est resster droit que de resster des journées entières à bouquiner ou à picoler au lieu d'aller sssauver de pauvres âmes ?

\- C'est peut être ton influence qui justement me pousse à commettre ces péchés !

\- Ssans blague ! C'est parce que j'influence tellement ta bonté d'âme que tu n'as pas hésité à esssayer de m'occire à la dague bénite alors que j'esssayais de te ssauver la vie ?

\- Il y avait de nombreuses vies humaines en jeu, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps.

\- C'est vrai que tu es Tellement altruisste. Toujours prêt à abattre le mal, et c'est même toi qui était prêt à asssasssiner un môme tant que ça pouvait te donner l'illusion d'être un ange irréprochable !

De rage, Aziraphale attrapa Rampa par le col de sa chemise et le poussa pour le plaquer contre la vitre. Il était allé trop loin, et il le savait parfaitement. Après avoir passé tant de temps à établir une amitié, voilà qu'ils en étaient revenus au point de départ, avec tous les clichés sur leurs deux camps. Rampa savait qu'Aziraphale n'avait que quelques mots à psalmodier pour le désincorporer, et il lui lança un air de défi, se résignant à son sort, le cœur plus sec que jamais. Mais l'ange ne bougeait plus. Son expression de colère sur le visage laissait peu à peu place à des yeux écarquillés et à une mâchoire à nouveau entrouverte. Il quitta les yeux de serpent de Rampa pour fixer sa main, à présent appuyée à plat sur le torse du démon.

\- Oh… Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

\- Quoi oh? Lâcha Rampa.

La colère qui empourprait l'intégralité du visage d'Aziraphale était en train de se relocaliser uniquement sur ses joues. Il balbutia :

\- Eh bien euh… oh Seigneur…

\- Crache le morceau Aziraphale, on dirait que tu vas m'annoncer une maladie incurable et tu commences à me faire flipper.

\- Disons que… Oh très cher, tu sais que les anges peuvent ressentir certaines choses?

\- Euh ouais, je suis vaguement au courant que vous pouvez ressentir tout ce qui est niais et mielleux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tu m'as souvent bassiné avec ça.

\- Eh bien… là, je peux ressentir ton…

\- Amitié ? Ah ! On aurait dû commencer par là, ça aurait évité de se prendre la tête pour des conneries !

\- Non Rampa… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas de l'amitié que j'ai ressenti…

\- Ah?

\- Oui…

\- Oh…

\- C'est ça…

Si les silences précédents avaient été gênants, il n'y avait plus de mots assez fort pour décrire le malaise qui venait d'être lancé. L'ange repris :

\- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je suis le pire des imbéciles de ne pas avoir… D'avoir douté de... Il… Il vaut mieux que j'y aille…

Aziraphale lâcha enfin prise et alla arracher maladroitement son manteau de là où il se tenait pour ensuite se ruer vers la porte. Rampa voulu le retenir mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour réussir à sortir le moindre mot. Quand il réussit enfin à bouger, sa porte d'entrée s'était déjà refermée sur l'ange. Le démon se rapprocha de la porte et s'y adossa lourdement.

"Ça aurait pu être pire" tenta-t-il de penser. Mais qu'y avait-il de pire que d'apprendre que l'on était capable de ressentir un sentiment qui aurait dû être étranger à son essence, et que la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider à gérer ça ne voudrait probablement plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Si, c'était encore pire de se dire qu'il avait peut être perdu son meilleur ami.

Ses jambes finirent par fléchir et Rampa se laissa glisser au sol, toujours adossé à la porte. C'était donc ça ce que les humains appelaient "avoir le cœur brisé"?

Il eut l'impression de ressasser ses idées noires contre cette porte pendant une éternité. Mais un choc le rappela à la réalité. Et le choc en question était sa porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, le cognant à la tête et l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin dans son salon. Le juron qu'il laissa échapper ne pouvait décemment pas être retranscrit en langue humaine. Il se redressa maladroitement, massant son crâne endolori, et fit face à celui qui avait poussé la porte à l'agresser:

\- Mais enfin on vous a pas appris à frapper avant de... ?

L'ange était catastrophé.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis confus… Je suis désolée pour ça, pour tout en fait… Et ça ruine complètement ce que j'avais prévu de faire mais tant pis. Tu n'as rien ?

\- La tête ça va… Menfin, elle est dans le gaz mais pas sûr que ce soit à cause de la porte…

\- Ecoute, je suis le plus gros des crétins. Tu avais raison.

\- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, lâcha Rampa avec un fin sourire.

\- Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît, répliqua l'ange en se raclant la gorge. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. Ca fait des siècles qu'on s'est rendus compte qu'on était pareils tous les deux. A pas comprendre pourquoi nos deux camps tiennent à ce point à se combattre. A avoir tout fait pour empêcher l'Apocalypse de se produire et de nous prendre ce à quoi on tenait le plus. Et ton attitude à ce moment là aurait dû me faire abandonner tout doute te concernant malgré ta nature démoniaque.  
Le problème c'est Mon Côté. Tu vois, les anges sont sensés aimer. Tout. Tout le monde. Sans question, ni limite, ni favoritisme. Alors quand j'ai commencé à avoir envie de te voir plus souvent, de passer nos soirées au Ritz ensemble ou à l'arrière boutique… C'est cette réalisation qui a insinué le doute. Et c'était bien plus facile de me dire que c'était toi qui influençait mes sentiments que de m'avouer que ça venait bien de moi, et depuis plus longtemps que ce que je ne le pensais…Alors quand tu as commencé à m'éviter il y a un mois et que l'attaque s'est révélée être dirigée contre les anges, j'ai paniqué. Tu n'imagines pas le chaos que ça a causé Là-Haut… Ils sont prêts à repartir en guerre, à maudire tous les démons et à dire qu'on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Et moi comme un imbécile, je les ai écoutés.

\- Aziraphale, je n'ai plus essayé de te tenter depuis que l'Accord est en place. On y avait juré de ne plus s'entre-tuer, ni d'utiliser nos pouvoirs ou influences l'un sur l'autre. Bon j'avoue, je le fais tout de même parfois quand tu hésites à prendre des desserts au restaurant mais c'est juste trop drôle de voir ta tête ravie quand les serveurs t'apportent ton cheesecake préféré !

\- C'est donc toi le responsable de ma prise de poids !

Un rire timide leur échappa et détendit un peu la pesanteur qui régnait dans toute la pièce. Rampa se grattait machinalement le crâne pendant qu'Aziraphale jouait inconsciemment avec ses pouces. Le silence était de retour. Aucun des deux n'osait plus croiser le regard de l'autre.

\- Merci d'être revenu… Tenta le démon, la gorge complètement nouée. Il se rapprocha un peu de la porte.

\- J'avais fait assez de mal comme ça…

\- Alors euh… Et si on se disait… Huit heures au Ritz ? Ce soir je veux dire.

Rampa se décida enfin à relever les yeux pour faire face à Aziraphale.

\- Non, répondit celui-ci.

Le cœur de Rampa rata un battement… Mais l'ange repris très vite :

\- Disons plutôt six heures.

Et avec un sourire en coin, il disparu au coin de la porte. Le démon voulut le rattraper mais se ravisa. Il était trop soulagé pour répliquer. Il se contenta alors de refermer délicatement sa porte et de se laisser à nouveau glisser dessus pour atterrir assis sur le sol, mais cette fois-ci son cœur était bien plus léger.

Au moment où il releva la tête, son regard tomba sur sa télévision : deux yeux rouges le fixaient au travers de l'écran. Presque aussitôt, ils disparurent, et l'écran grésilla sinistrement puis redevînt désespérément noir. Définitivement, "Ca aurait pu être pire" n'était pas une expression adéquate pour cette journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Les éclats de rire résonnaient jusqu'à plusieurs rues aux alentours du Ritz. Beaucoup de clients leurs lançaient des regards assassins et la majorité des serveurs ne savait comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient inconvenants sans risquer de l'être eux-mêmes. Après tout, ces sans-gêne en état d'ébriété avancé étaient les plus grand habitués du restaurant…

\- Et là je suis ressorti, je suis ressorti de la ligne téléphonique, et j'ai raccroché ! J'aurais dû lui dire un truc comme… comme… "Attention ça va couper" ! s'esclaffait un grand brun très mince, qui se faisait appeler Rampa, dont les yeux étaient toujours cachés derrières d'opaques lunettes noires.

Le rire cristallin de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, qui répondait au nom d'Ezra Fell, remplissait toute l'arrière salle où on les avait installés après la 3eme bouteille de grand cru qu'ils avaient commandée. Quand ils étaient ainsi, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir les atteindre.

Le serveur qui leur demanda avec appréhension s'ils désiraient autre chose fut soulagé quand le grand brun lui répondit très gentiment qu'ils allaient bientôt prendre congé. Une fois le serveur parti, l'homme aux lunettes noires se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, et pris un air plus sérieux en s'adressant à son homologue :

\- Tout ça pour dire, que malgré la possibilité de me faire tuer par mes semblables, la seule chose que j'avais en tête, c'était venir te retrouver à la librairie pour qu'on aille sauver le monde.

Toute trace d'alcool semblait avoir quitté son corps.

\- Haha et moi qui avait déjà été désacor…désincarn... désincorporé à ce moment là ! répondit le blond, encore fort influencé par son absorption massive de St Joseph. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais…. Je n'ai jamais pu te remercier pour ça.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Pour être rentré dans la librairie en flammes pour me chercher.

\- Ah euh… non mais euh… Comment tu sais ça en fait ?

\- Comment aurais-tu récupéré le livre de Prophéties, arrivé à la base militaire avec le bout des pages calciné sinon?

\- Non mais euh… je ne risquais rien… sinon je ne….

M. Fell fixait Rampa du mieux que le permettait son niveau d'alcoolémie tout en lui souriant de tout son être. Rampa lui, rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Je… Je m'inquiétais pour toi, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Je sais, souffla le blond dans un soupir.

Il pris alors doucement la main de Rampa. L'alcool semblait avoir également disparu de son corps.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis tout ce temps, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je me suis voilé la face pendant très longtemps, de peur de me faire des idées, et à cause de préjugés bien ancrés. Et pourtant tu es resté à mes côtés.

Rampa était de plus en plus gêné, et n'arrivait pas à se décider de s'il devait retirer sa main ou non. Il finit par faire un sourire à son homologue avant de finalement glisser sa main hors de l'étreinte.

\- Attends d'avoir une bonne raison pour me remercier mon ange, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de dessous la table un sac qu'il n'avait pourtant pas avec lui en arrivant.

Le brun avait repris un air sûr de lui et un large sourire quand il tendit à son ami un petit paquet emballé avec soin. M. Fell était bouche bée :

\- Mais ? En quel honneur ?

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de "bon" moment pour te le donner.

Incapable de résister, M. Fell commença à déchirer le papier, les yeux écarquillés de cette attention inhabituelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un juron quand il découvrit enfin le présent :

\- Bon Dieu ! Mais où as-tu trouvé cette merveille ? * (* La merveille en question était une édition rarissime des "Aventures de Jésus Curiste", qui n'était non pas un récit sur les sources thermales dans l'Antiquité mais une traduction approximative de la Bible faite par un certain Yoshihiro Satô, un jeune japonais passionné de théologie, mais très mauvais pour retranscrire les noms étrangers. De son titre d'origine ジェズ・クリストの大冒険 Jezu Kurisuto no Daibouken)

\- Mon ange, ne sous-estime pas ce qu'on peut trouver sur eBay!

\- Mais il doit valoir une fortune !

\- Bof, pas quand les enchères se terminent infernalement vite.

Rampa ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser son clin d'oeil le plus charmeur. M. Fell savait qu'il aurait du lui faire un peu la morale, mais il était bien trop heureux pour s'en soucier. Les larmes aux yeux, il sauta au cou de son ami dont le visage repris très rapidement une teinte pivoine. Alors que son ami le serrait, Rampa n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire de ses mains ni de comment réagir. Les serveurs du Ritz qui assistaient de loin à la scène étaient quant à eux plutôt attendris de voir les deux personnages se rapprocher, après des années de dîners assaisonnés aux regards furtifs et de sous-entendus qu'eux seuls ne semblaient pas comprendre. Soudain, le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits : il relâcha son étreinte pour se relever timidement :

\- Je suis confus, je ne voulais pas être inconvenant…

-Rassure-toi, tu ne l'es pas. Disons que je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude des démonstrations d'affection. Ce n'est pas la grande spécialité de Mon Côté…

\- Ce n'est pas tellement la mienne non plus, mais je compte bien me rattraper ! Je tiens moi aussi à t'offrir un très beau cadeau !

\- Mon ange, je ne t'ai pas offert ce bouquin pour que tu te sentes obligé de m'offrir quelque chose en échange…

\- Je le sais bien très cher, répondit M. Fell en lui reprenant la main. J'ai moi aussi simplement envie de te faire plaisir.

Avant que le brun ne puisse riposter quoi que ce soit, son ami retourna près de sa chaise pour remettre son manteau et en sortit les billets nécessaires à régler la note.

\- Je me débrouille pour rentrer, reprit-il, serrant son livre contre son coeur. Merci infiniment pour cette soirée !

Il avait déjà fait quelques mètres quand Rampa le héla :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu me plantes encore pour te plonger dans un bouquin ?

\- Pas cette fois-ci très cher, lui répondit M. Fell, d'un signe de la main, pas cette fois-ci !

Une fois le blond parti, les serveurs se relayèrent pour récupérer la note (et le généreux pourboire qu'il était réputé laisser) et débarrasser leur table. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Rampa en profita également pour quitter les lieux, reprenant le volant de sa Bentley vintage dont aucun portier n'avait jamais pu décrocher la garde. Le Ritz était enfin redevenu calme et ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu les deux plus grands habitués du restaurant aussi heureux.

...oOo…

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à son appartement, Rampa avait le cœur tellement léger qu'il ne pris pas la peine de râler quand son lecteur cassette lança "You're my Best Friend" de Rachmaninov. Au contraire, la chanson le fit sourire de plus belle tant elle terminait son dîner en beauté * (* bien qu'il soit toujours mal à l'aise au niveau des paroles "I really love you", mais à quoi bon se voiler la face… Si Aziraphale l'avait senti en lui, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus à se mentir).

Il gara aisément la Bentley devant son immeuble, sa place toujours laissée libre et monta les marches quatre à quatre en fredonnant. Ce n'est qu'au moment de saisir la poignée de sa porte d'entrée qu'il remarqua que quelque chose dans l'air n'était pas normal, et surtout : que sa porte était déjà entrouverte. Son corps se raidit complètement, la peur l'ayant totalement envahi et même si son cerveau lui disait de fuir à toutes jambes, celles-ci ne réussissaient pas à obéir. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit entièrement, découvrant l'intrus qui l'attendait à l'intérieur :

\- Tu sais que c'est malpoli de faire attendre tes supérieurs Rampa, grinça Hastur d'un ton mielleux.

Rampa ne réussit pas à répondre, totalement paralysé de se retrouver face à son vieil ennemi. C'était donc lui qui l'avait aperçu lors de son dernier entretien avec les Enfers?

\- Enfin, ne reste pas planté là : entre ! C'est chez toi après tout ! relança le Duc des Enfers en agrippant le bras de Rampa.

Il le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de refermer la porte. La main griffue qui serrait le bras de Rampa commençait à lui laisser des marques, et Hastur fit un petit signe de son autre main pour que la porte se verrouille à doubles tours. Un autre mouvement de la main fit apparaître un signe élaboré qui scintilla d'une lueur rouge sang sur le bois de la porte. Rampa reconnu un sceau Anti-Ange et sa gorge s'assècha encore plus. Hastur lâcha enfin son subordonné pour aller s'installer dans un des fauteuils de son salon.

\- Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes tranquillement installés, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire.

\- Euh, et bien euh, baragouina Rampa, c'est à dire que, mon rapport sur les hypothèses de Parsons Green n'est pas encore prêt et je…

\- Tut tut tut, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

Le sourire carnassier d'Hastur découvrait toutes ses dents pointues et pourries. Rampa faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler. Ou plutôt, pour qu'Hastur ne le remarque pas.

\- Euh non, répondit Rampa, je… je ne suis pas sûr. Toujours fâché pour cette histoire de répondeur téléphonique ?

Le cri de rage d'Hastur lui glaça le sang. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses paroles aggravent les situations ? Le Duc des Enfers se releva pour agripper le Serpent par le cou et le plaqua contre un mur :

\- Il y a de ça oui, grinça encore Hastur, et ça doit certainement faire partie des motivations de ma présence aujourd'hui mais pas seulement ! Personne en Enfer ne se rappelle de moi, ni de Ligur d'ailleurs ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ce tour de passe passe mais tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter tes stupides tentatives de détourner le sujet et tu vas me parler de cet ange avec qui tu passes tant de temps !

\- Que ? Mais… s'étouffa Rampa

\- Cesse de faire semblant… Je l'ai vu ici même lors de ton dernier rapport. Et oui, maintenant que je suis redevenu un démon sans aucun rang, j'en suis réduit à de l'Administratif ! J'ai passé 27 ans à enquêter sur toi, à proposer à mes supérieurs de te rappeler à l'ordre, de te faire payer ton incompétence et ta trahison et à chaque fois ton nom était miraculeusement rayé des registres. Mais c'est fini tout ça, ta bonne étoile ne fonctionne plus. Et avec ce que j'ai découvert sur toi et cet ange, tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir disparu avec le reste de l'humanité quand j'en parlerai En Bas. Aziraphale, le gardien de la porte Est, c'est bien ça ? Bien planqué dans sa librairie de Soho?

Hastur resserra sa prise.

\- Car oui, vous étiez déjà ensemble pour faire capoter l'Apocalypse ! Comment oses-tu pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Le corps de Rampa commençait à manquer d'oxygène et son cou était complètement couvert d'hématomes. Il tenta de parler mais seuls des sons étouffés sortirent de sa bouche. Il devait vite trouver une idée pour se sortir de là. Hastur finit par relâcher sa prise, laissant Rampa s'effondrer au sol. Il lui asséna un violent coup de pied qui le fit voler plus loin dans la pièce. Autour du désormais ex-Duc des Enfers commençaient à s'élever des volutes de fumée et des cendres se répandaient sur le parquet à sa suite.

Rampa repris son souffle et se releva tant bien que mal. Son cerveau fonctionnait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait : Hastur avait découvert sa relation avec Aziraphale (mais à quel degré ?), il n'avait plus son grade en Enfer et il n'avait pas encore fait de rapport. Ou du moins on ne l'avait pas encore écouté. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il tenta le tout pour le tout en prenant son air le plus nonchalant, époussetant son costume :

\- Ha ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as cru ? Pactiser avec un ange ? Pffff quelle blague. Je suis un démon, passer la moindre seconde avec cet emplumé me donne la gerbe. Je compte bien demander une augmentation pour la mission de fond que je suis en train de réaliser !

\- Rampa…. Les ombres autour d'Hastur se faisaient de plus en plus menaçantes.

\- Ben oui, faire chuter un ange, c'est tout de même un sacré boulot !

Hastur s'arrêta net et grinça des dents. Oui, ça pouvait marcher !

\- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'étais _vraiment_ proche de lui ? Quelle horreur… Depuis que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était avec moi en poste sur Terre et que je n'arrivais pas à le battre définitivement avec la force physique, j'ai décidé de le manipuler afin de lui faire croire que je l'appréciais et cet imbécile est persuadé qu'il a vu de la bonté en moi. Hahaha il ne le faudra plus très longtemps pour l'amener de notre côté. Il a déjà commencé à succomber à certains péchés.

Hastur se rapprochait à nouveau dangereusement de Rampa, sa démarche lancinante et les ombres autour de lui dansant comme des tentacules fiévreuses. Ses yeux emplis de haine ne lâchaient pas le Serpent du regard. Celui-ci tenta :

\- Écoute, je suis navré de nos antécédents, mais ce n'était pas de la trahison mais de la légitime défense !

\- Rampa…. Tes mensonges ne marchent plus sur moi… Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'achever immédiatement?

Les griffes d'Hastur s'agrandirent un peu plus quand il approcha sa main du visage de Rampa. Celui-ci s'était glissé jusqu'au mur le plus proche pour éviter le contact glaçant de l'autre démon, quand soudain le téléphone fixe de l'appartement sonna.

" _Non ! Pas maintenant !_ " pensa Rampa qui savait pertinemment qui était la seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler sur ce numéro.

Voyant l'air paniqué de Rampa, Hastur laissa le téléphone sonner trois fois, puis le répondeur se mit en marche. La voix douce et enjouée d'Aziraphale résonna autour d'eux :

" Rampa, très cher, je suis désolé de t'appeler aussi tard, tu dois d'ailleurs être déjà dans les bras de Morphée à l'heure qu'il est… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé ton cadeau !"

Rampa déglutit difficilement. Hastur avait un air victorieux sur son visage informe.

"Je te demanderai de ne pas faire de recherches pour ne pas te gâcher la surprise, repris l'Ange, mais disons qu'un artiste qui nous tient tous les deux à cœur donne un grand concert au Royal Albert Hall demain soir et il restait _miraculeusement_ deux places donc je me suis empressé de les réserver."

L'ange toussa un peu, il faisait toujours ça quand il mentait ou utilisait ses pouvoirs pour quelque chose qui n'était pas très recommandable. Rampa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il le réprima très rapidement en espérant qu'Hastur ne l'avait pas aperçu.

"Note donc bien : demain soir, 20 heures au Royal Albert Hall. Ne sois pas en retard ! Ta soit-disant classe t'obligeant à arriver systématiquement 10 minutes trop tard ne me fera pas rater le début ! Je te laisse, cher ami, je retourne à ta merveilleuse Bible japonaise. Je t'…"

Aziraphale hésita un instant. Le cœur de Rampa se serra tellement fort qu'il ne put plus respirer. Pitié, Seign… Sat… que quelqu'un l'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit de trop compromettant…. Finalement l'ange repris :

"Je… Bonne nuit Rampa. À demain."

Puis il raccrocha.

Le silence repris sa place dans l'appartement. Rampa n'osait pas bouger. Hastur finit par éclater d'un rire métallique et dément :

\- Et bien nous voilà fixés "très cher". Ce coup de fil t'offre une dernière chance de prouver ton allégeance à notre Maître et aux Enfers. Si tu disais bien vrai sur ton projet à long terme, tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour l'exécuter ! Tu feras chuter ton ange lors de ce concert… Et sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de mettre fin à vos misérables existences de la plus lente et douloureuse des manières. En attendant, plus qu'à passer le temps en ton agréable compagnie.

Rampa n'eut pas la force de répondre. La panique et la peur ayant pris possession de tout son être. Il avait moins de 24 heures pour trouver une solution pour sauver Aziraphale, et lui même, si possible. L'ange avait toujours refusé d'acheter un téléphone portable et il semblait impossible de réussir à le prévenir par un quelconque message sans qu'Hastur ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Ha ! J'oubliais…

L'ex Duc des Enfers pris le bras gauche de Rampa, lui déchira la manche et commença à réciter des mots dans une langue disparue depuis très longtemps. La peau du Serpent commença à le brûler et un sceau compliqué apparu peu à peu sur son avant-bras. Rampa serra les dents, il ne connaissait que trop bien le "sceau de confidentialité" des Enfers qui lui avait déjà été apposé il y a quelques semaines.

\- Petite précaution, repris Hastur. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de prévenir ton ange pour Parsons Green, même si je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais tu ne pourras pas non plus lui parler de notre petit accord pour le plan de demain soir. Juste au cas où.

Hastur le relâcha et alla s'allonger dans le grand sofa du milieu du salon. Rampa se massa le bras, puis fit disparaître les autres blessures de son corps. La nuit allait être infernalement longue, et d'un autre côté, le temps allait cruellement lui manquer.

...oOo…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer :_** _Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, et merci pour votre patience pour cette dernière partie qui m'aura donné énormément de fil à retordre ! Il va y avoir des paroles de chansons dans ce chapitre, et j'ai glissé leur traduction ainsi qu'un lien vers leur écoute tout à la fin. Voici donc sans plus attendre la suite et fin de "Vérité et Conséquences", en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :)_

...oOo...

Les heures qui le séparaient du concert furent la pire épreuve de torture psychologique que Rampa ait jamais dû affronter.

Après avoir soigneusement rayé sa collection de DVDs de films d'espionnage, Hastur avait allumé la télévision avec le volume au maximum en n'y laissant apparaître que des scènes de torture et de mort* (*Rampa déplora la méconnaissance de l'ex Duc des Enfers en terme de torture télévisuelle : une émission de télé-réalité avec toute ses coupures publicitaires aurait été bien plus douloureuse, mais passons!)

À chaque fois que Rampa essayait de profiter de la moindre seconde de calme pour réfléchir à un Plan, son supérieur trouvait une nouvelle manière d'accaparer toute son attention. L'ex Duc des Enfers parvint même à trouver son deuxième point faible (après Aziraphale…) : ses plantes… Après s'en être approché de trop près, Hastur avait vite remarqué les goûtes de sueur sur le front de Rampa et pris un plaisir monstrueux à détruire une par une ses précieuses fleurs.

C'est complètement résigné que Rampa pris le volant de la Bentley pour se diriger vers le Royal Albert Hall. Hastur avait bien évidement pris place sur le siège passager et s'amusait à présent à laisser des traces de griffes sur les sièges de cuir et le tableau de bord. Le Serpent pris soin de garer la voiture un peu en périphérie de la salle de spectacle et prétexta avoir besoin de peaufiner son plan pour faire chuter l'ange pour terminer le chemin à pied. Hastur le suivait de près et avait concédé de ne pas le laisser finir le trajet seul afin que l'ange ne les aperçoive pas ensemble : il tenait trop à sa victoire personnelle pour risquer de la faire capoter bêtement. Se coulant dans les recoins des bâtiments que Rampa longeait au fur et à mesure, il finit par apercevoir le dénommé Aziraphale rêvassant sur un banc à côté de la salle. Les deux démons s'arrêtèrent alors de bouger : Hastur pour ne pas être repéré, Rampa pour ne plus avoir à avancer vers la pire soirée de sa vie.

...oOo...

Aziraphale ne pouvait être de meilleure humeur. Il était ravi d'avoir trouvé ces places de concert et savait que cela ferait plaisir à Rampa. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un style de musique recommandable pour un ange, mais le démon lui avait appris à apprécier le rock, ainsi que d'autres petits plaisirs de la vie comme le vin et les sushis… Et avoir un véritable ami.

Aziraphale avait passé la journée à ranger la librairie, ne tenant plus en place et anticipant le déroulement de sa soirée. Il cherchait désespérément à remercier son ami pour la Bible qui avait rejoint sa collection de premières éditions, et aussi à le mettre un peu plus à l'aise suite aux révélations qui avaient été exposées auparavant. Aucun d'eux deux ne savait comment gérer ces émotions nouvelles ni ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire avec. Aziraphale espérait que reprendre des habitudes comme les dîners au Ritz et les concerts ensemble parviendrait à les faire se rendre compte qu'en fait, rien n'avait à changer. Après tout, ils le savaient au fond d'eux depuis longtemps…

C'est plongé dans ces réflexions qu'Aziraphale avait fait le chemin jusqu'au Royal Albert Hall à pied. Il s'était installé sur un banc pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil et attendait, le sourire aux lèvres, d'apercevoir la Bentley. Il fut ainsi assez surpris de voir la silhouette de Rampa apparaître au coin d'une rue à pied. Le démon semblait perplexe et le fixait intensément. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'arborait pas son air nonchalant et semblait plutôt stressé. Aziraphale soupira : quand son ami allait-il enfin se détendre ? Que pouvait-il leur arriver de si grave ce soir après tout ? C'est vrai que maintenant, ils pouvaient appeler leurs soirées ensemble des "rendez-vous" mais l'ange avait bien pris soin de ne rien précipiter et de laisser du temps à son ami de digérer le fait qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade des sentiments amicaux l'un pour l'autre. Mais du coup, la petite surprise qu'il avait prévu à l'entracte allait-elle être de trop ? Et voilà qu'il était lui aussi stressé maintenant ! Aziraphale finit par se lever pour rejoindre Rampa sur le trottoir qui faisait face au Royal Albert Hall, bien décidé à passer une excellente soirée.

...oOo...

En voyant Aziraphale arriver, Rampa se raidit encore plus. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'échappatoire à l'ultimatum d'Hastur. Avant que l'ange ne le rejoigne, le démon se concentra pour se donner son air décontracté habituel pour ne pas lui donner d'indice sur le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête.

\- Alors mon ange, c'est ça ce fameux concert où tu avais hâte de m'emmener ?

Pas dupe sur l'état de stress de son compère, Aziraphale répondit avec un sourire :

\- C'est bien ça ! Dis-moi, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Rampa glissa les yeux vers l'entrée du hall pour observer le titre du groupe qui allait occuper les lieux ce soir : le Devin Townsend Project. Non, ça ne lui disait définitivement rien…

\- Allons mon cher… Tu as pourtant été un grand fan du chanteur de ce groupe dans ses jeunes années… Même s'il n'officiait pas dans ce groupe-ci autrefois. Il se faisait connaître sous le nom de, qu'était-ce déjà, mhmh… Ah oui, Strapping Young Lad!

\- Quoi ?!, Rampa cru s'étouffer, tu veux dire, le mec bipolaire à qui j'ai soufflé de tenter de faire l'album de métal le plus violent de toute la création ? Il a survécu à cette époque !?

\- Uniquement par le fait que je sois passé lui rendre une petite visite lors d'un de ses concerts à Londres. Il était plongé tellement profondément dans son anxiété que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aider. J'avais envie de savoir, musicalement, ce que cela donnerait, un artiste touché par le venin d'un démon et la grâce d'un ange.

\- J'avoue que tu attises ma curiosité mon ange.

A ces mots, Rampa lui tendit son bras et Aziraphale le lui pris, son visage rayonnant. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les portes d'entrée. Le démon se persuada qu'il n'arriverait à rien en restant à l'extérieur et qu'il devrait trouver un plan le temps du concert.

\- Par contre, relança Rampa, comment as-tu su que j'avais influencé ce pauvre homme? Je veux dire, il y a une palanquée de chanteurs de métal extrême dans le monde, pourquoi identifier celui-là ?

\- Mon cher… Un être humain, même perturbé, n'aurait jamais pu avoir seul l'idée de se faire une coupe de cheveux aussi atroce...

Rampa tenta de regrouper ses souvenirs : en effet, à sa rencontre avec le dénommé Devin Townsend dans les années 90, il lui avait suggéré, en plus de tenter de faire la musique la plus extrême possible, de mixer deux looks différents : des dreadlocks, tout en ayant le crâne rasé ! Le résultat était tellement catastrophique qu'il en devint culte pour tous les fans de l'énergumène et un sujet de fous rires pour le reste de la planète..

\- Oh la vache, oui… T'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de le sauver ce pauvre type ? Survivre à tout ça, c'est plutôt de l'acharnement non ?

\- Tu verras très cher, je suis quant à moi plutôt fier du résultat, répondit Aziraphale et lui tapotant le bras.

De sa main libre, l'ange tendit ses billets d'entrée au vigile qui les laissa passer. C'était toujours une émotion particulière de rentrer dans le Royal Albert Hall, et ce soir, elle était encore plus forte pour Rampa. Il concentrait son énergie pour empêcher son corps de trembler et il essaya de repérer les différentes issues de secours du lieu. Hastur ne semblait pas les avoir suivis à l'intérieur et il…. Non, définitivement, la vision des individus dans la foule perturba le cheminement de pensée déjà chaotique du démon : mais qu'est ce que c'était que ces peluches et casquettes ridicules ? De nombreux spectateurs arboraient des T-shirts à l'effigie du groupe et certains avaient sur leur mains et leurs têtes une espèce de créature alien verte à l'air incroyablement stupide.

\- Aziraphale, tu es sûr de ton coup? Il n'y a absolument aucune chance que tu apprécies le concert de ce soir… Ces gens ont tous l'air déséquilibrés et en plus, tu vas détester la musique.

\- Fais moi confiance enfin ! On va bien rire !

...oOo...

Aziraphale le traîna avec entrain en haut des escaliers du 2eme étage. Ils s'installèrent alors au niveau du balcon qui faisait face à la scène. La foule était déjà dense à tous les étages de l'édifice et dans la fosse, mais miraculeusement, il y avait de la place pour deux personnes à cet endroit là.

Rampa semblait jeter des regards inquiets dans toutes les directions à la fois. Aziraphale tenta une énième fois de le détendre :

\- Allons mon cher, ce n'est qu'un concert, comme nous en avons vu des centaines… Calme-toi et profite du spectacle !

Comme si les techniciens l'avaient entendu, les lumières s'éteignirent et les rideaux qui couvraient la scène s'élevèrent. Le groupe n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens techniques : écrans géants, choeurs de chanteurs, danseurs et acteurs déguisés… Le show se devait d'être grandiose ! Un petit film se lança sur les écrans géants pour raconter une étrange histoire : celle d'un alien nommé Ziltoid, à la recherche du meilleur café du monde et qui avait fait escale sur Terre pour le trouver. Il y avait également une sombre histoire de guerrière galactique voulait asservir la Terre avec ses sbires ridicules et d'un Destructeur de Planètes à la forme d'adorable peluche ! Une véritable farce absurde ! Mais à l'entrée du groupe sur scène, c'est dans la foule que la folie s'installa. Une vague de sourires et de bonne humeur se propagea du groupe à l'intégralité du public, et tout le monde se retrouva embarqué dans cette aventure absurde.

Au fur et à mesure que les chansons se succédaient, Aziraphale remarqua que son compère se détendait peu à peu. Il avait justement choisi ce concert pour l'humour et la joie qui se dégageait des chansons. Pour la violence du style métal des guitares électriques, et la douceur des choeurs. Pour la douleur des personnages embarqués dans une guerre intergalactique, et leur message d'amour et de tolérance au monde entier. Pour leur rappeler à quel points ils étaient complémentaires et étaient indispensables l'un à l'autre.

Ils finirent par rire aux éclats des pitreries du chanteur et des blagues de l'histoire, eux-aussi en communion avec cette foule étrange, mais unie.

Les lumières se rallumèrent après 1 heure et demie de spectacle endiablé, laissant au groupe le temps de reprendre son souffle avant une deuxième partie destinée à reprendre leurs plus grands titres. Rampa se tourna finalement vers Aziraphale :

\- Je dois avouer que tu avais raison. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi comme concert, mais… Je l'ai vraiment apprécié. Merci mon ange.

\- Comme quoi finalement, être intervenus tous les deux dans la musique d'un seul artiste, ça a pu donner quelque chose de plutôt sympathique.

\- Explosif je dirais, mais ça a pas rendu trop mal…

A ce moment, le chanteur (qui avait fini par raser ses dreadlocks pour être intégralement chauve après une intervention probablement divine) revint sur scène, une guitare acoustique à la main, sous les yeux médusés de la foule.

\- Euh...c'était pas sensé être la pause ? s'interrogea Rampa

\- Ahem… Si… répondit Aziraphale un peu gêné.

C'était le moment décisif, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait bien se passer. Le chanteur pris son micro et s'avança, d'une manière un peu hésitante vers le public.

\- Euh…. C'était pas prévu mais euh… J'ai la sensation qu'il faut que je joue cette chanson, ici et maintenant… Alors euh voilà, je vais profiter que mes potes boivent une bière pour vous la faire. Donc euh voilà.

Et il commença à jouer les quelques notes d'une balade calme sur sa guitare. Le public se mis à brandir des briquets et téléphones pour accompagner Devin Townsend. Après quelques accords, tous l'écoutèrent respectueusement entamer les paroles de la chanson :

 _Loving you is the best thing and the worst thing in my life_

 _Loving you is entire_

 _And loving you is the one thing that I need right now_

Rampa se retourna à nouveau vers Aziraphale. Celui-ci avait un large sourire et les joues rosies.

 _Center the morning light when the world's so bright and high_

 _Where even the gods outside can wait a moment guy_

 _And loving you is entire_

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ce titre bonus ? demanda Rampa, d'un ton étrange

\- Oh très cher, ce serait mal me connaître, répondit l'ange avec un air boudeur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa culpabilité.

Il vit Rampa déglutir difficilement et se remettre à fixer intensément la scène.

 _Say we will wallow away in a world so mild and high_

 _Stay till the morning and the world just might get by_

 _'Cause loving you is divine_

Aziraphale profita du petit passage musical qui suivit ces paroles pour prendre doucement le bras de Rampa. Le démon se raidit et fixa désespérément ses mains.

 _If only the morning would come and the world would be old and wise_

 _Love in the morning with this halo all one size_

 _'Cause even the Gods outside can wait a moment guy_

Et au fur et à mesure que les paroles avançaient, matérialisant une déclaration trop longtemps étouffée, Aziraphale glissa doucement sa main sur le bras de Rampa jusqu'à atteindre la sienne, et la serra très fort.

 _Loving you is divine_

Les éclats de voix et applaudissements qui surgirent de la foule permettaient de couvrir le bruit assourdissant que semblaient faire les battements de son coeur, et l'ange attendit un moment ainsi avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami.  
Son sang se glaça cependant quand il aperçu que des larmes coulaient sur le visage du démon.

...oOo...

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop à gérer d'un coup. Il avait fini par se résigner au début de concert : autant profiter de sa dernière soirée avec son ange, de toute façon ça allait être la dernière de sa vie. Il était incapable de trouver un plan pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux, Hastur étant trop puissant et déterminé pour les laisser faire. Alors la seule chose qui lui semblait possible, c'était de profiter de ces derniers moments, et d'ensuite faire comprendre à Aziraphale de s'enfuir, de le laisser gagner du temps contre Hastur pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que son ami allait lui faire une déclaration pareille ce soir… Quand sa main s'était glissée dans la sienne, son cœur avait failli s'arrêter pour de bon. Ces paroles, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite, et même s'il n'était clairement pas prêt à l'entendre, ça l'avait empli d'une joie immense. Immédiatement remplacée par la tristesse insondable du retour à la réalité: celle que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'ils auraient ce moment de bonheur. Et n'étant pas un habitué de ce genre d'émotions, il n'avait pas réussi à en contrôler le trop-plein et à réprimer ses larmes. Les applaudissements de la foule emplissaient encore intégralement le hall quand Rampa sentit une nouvelle émotion : celle d'un malaise et d'une peur lancinante qui venait de passer les portes de la fosse et qui commençait à se frayer un chemin au travers. Sans lâcher la main d'Aziraphale, Rampa se pencha au dessus du balcon pour mieux voir : la silhouette décharnée d'Hastur était à présent au milieu de la foule, balayant les lieux du regard visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Merde… On a plus le temps ! Siffla Rampa avant de se ruer en dehors de la zone pour spectateurs, tirant un Aziraphale circonspect derrière lui.

\- Très cher, je concède que j'y sois allé un peu fort ce soir, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'en aller et de rater la fin du…

\- Et moi je t'assssure que sssi !

Les portes claquèrent derrière eux, étouffant le bruit des chansons et applaudissements qui avaient repris dans le Hall. Rampa tira Aziraphale sur quelques mètres avant de l'emmener dans un renfoncement derrière un des espaces de restauration du 2eme étage du bâtiment. Ses yeux faisaient des allers et retours rapides pour vérifier que les lieux étaient bien déserts, et à cet endroit, il ressentait moins la présence de l'ex-Duc des Enfers. L'ange était visiblement déçu et perdu face à la réaction de son ami :

\- Rampa écoute, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû aller si vite, je sais pourtant qu'en tant que représentant d'En Bas, ces sentiments sont nouveaux pour toi et…

\- Aziraphale, pour l'amour de D… Argh… Je t'en prie, tais toi et écoute. Ce n'est pas à propos de sssça.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais choisit d'attendre, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre.

\- Écoute je… commença Rampa, mais il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Pas comme quand il avait du mal à avouer quelque chose, non, comme si elle allait clairement l'étouffer.

\- Oui très cher ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

\- Jusssstement non ! Merde !

Rampa avait déjà essayé de prévenir Aziraphale du plan des Enfers pour l'attentat de Parsons Greene mais il n'était pas parvenu à outrepasser le sceau de confidentialité apposé par ses supérieurs. Il était à nouveau coincé mais il n'avait pas le choix : il devait réussir à le briser ou à le contourner !

\- Bien sûr que si Rampa. Voyons ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête… bouda l'ange.

\- Parssssons Green ! Je n'ai rien pu te dire pour Parssssons Green ! cria le démon en essayant de remonter la manche de sa chemise pour montrer le signe à son ami.

Mais il se révéla incapable de faire ce simple geste : ses bras restaient figés, comme lorsqu'il avait essayé de rédiger une lettre à son ami pour le prévenir des attentats. Il jura plusieurs fois en essayant de bouger pour atteindre sa manche et l'ange sembla comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Il prit doucement le bras du démon pour remonter lui même la manche de sa chemise et ainsi découvrir le sceau qui lui avait été apposé, sous le regard reconnaissant de Rampa.

\- C'est donc ça un sceau de confidentialité ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais encore plus anxieux que d'habitude.

\- Je ne suis pas anxieux d'habitude…

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu es un exemple de calme et de classe. Bon, je suppose que ce sceau fait suite à une nouvelle mission. Mais quoi… Est ce que ça a à voir avec un nouvel attentat ?

Rampa voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire "non" mais sa gorge se serra atrocement et le fit toussoter. Il essaya ensuite de décliner d'un mouvement de tête, et son corps concéda à faire le mouvement : ça pourrait lui permettre de faire deviner Aziraphale !

\- Si ce n'est pas un attentat, repris celui-ci, est ce que ça a à voir avec le concert de ce soir ?

Mouvement affirmatif

\- Mmmmh… Tu devais réunir un maximum d'âmes humaines à un concert de métal pour les corrompre ? Voyons très cher, cela fait des années que simplement écouter ce style de musique n'envoie plus personne En Bas…

Mouvement dans la négative. Cette fois-ci, Rampa montra également Aziraphale du doigt.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, moi ? Que je sauve des humains du métal ? Non, ce serait assez risible !

Nouveau mouvement négatif, avec cette fois-ci des mouvements de doigts pour désigner Aziraphale et lui-même alternativement.

\- Ahem… Je ne vois pas non… Un tournoi sur une soirée pour savoir qui de nous deux rassemblerait le plus d'âmes ? Mais Mon Côté ne m'a pas mis au courant...

\- Nom de Di…. Bordel Aziraphale ! Concentre toi deux minutes !

\- Oui, certes, excuse moi très cher, tentons d'être cohérent mais je ne suis pas doué pour les devinettes.

\- Sans déconner ?

Les dents serrées car il sentait de plus en plus l'aura malsaine d'Hastur se rapprocher, il tenta de faire un rébus plus clair : il se désigna lui même, puis Aziraphale, et lui pris la main. Puis, il relâcha sa main et fit un signe des deux mains signifiant "stop". Enfin il se désigna à nouveau, fit mine de se trancher la gorge d'un doigt puis redésigna Aziraphale. Celui-ci continua de le fixer intensément quelques secondes avant de lâcher un petit :

\- Oh….

\- Ouais…

\- Ils sont au courant de tout alors ?

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Et je suppose qu'ils l'ont plutôt mal pris ?

\- Aziraphale… tu dois t'en aller, malgré sa gorge qui le tiraillait, Rampa réussissait de plus en plus à passer outre le sceau. Je vais gagner du temps mais tu dois me promettre de partir le plus loin possible.

\- Tu es fou, je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser gérer ça seul ! Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à tes supérie... ?

Mais Aziraphale n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase : Rampa avait vu Hastur surgir derrière l'ange, un poignard à la main. Le Serpent eut à peine le temps de saisir le poignet d'Aziraphale pour le tirer derrière lui et ainsi lui faire esquiver la lame mortelle. Celle-ci lui laissa tout de même une entaille conséquente sur le flanc et le démon dut retenir un cri de douleur entre ses dents. Il essayait de faire reculer Aziraphale le plus loin possible d'Hastur quand l'ex Duc des Enfers éclata de rire. Sa voix sifflante résonnant comme des ongles sur un tableau noir :

\- Ha ! Mon vieux Rampant... Toujours aussi prévisible et pathétique… grinça-t-il. Je savais pertinemment que tu n'allais pas tenter de faire chuter l'emplumé dont tu t'es entiché, mais j'aurais parié cher que tu te serais enfui sans un regard en arrière en comprenant que tu n'avais aucune chance de t'en sortir. J'allais te laisser une heure ou deux pour te faire un faux espoir et ensuite venir t'achever et l'ange avec. Mais là…. C'est l'heure de ramener ta tête aux Enfers et d'obtenir tous les honneurs en exposant l'étendue de ta trahison !

Hastur se rapprocha d'un coup vers Rampa et celui-ci recula jusqu'à un mur, protégeant toujours Aziraphale. Sa blessure au flanc saignait abondamment.

\- Protéger un ange de ta propre misérable vie…. Tu es tombé encore plus bas que je ne l'imaginais…

Alors qu'Hastur brandit à nouveau sa lame, Rampa en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes pour le repousser. Il attrapa à nouveau le poignet d'Aziraphale et le traîna avec lui dans le couloir.

\- Grouille ! On peut encore le semer !

\- Rampa attends ! répliqua Aziraphale, sans s'arrêter pour autant de courir.

\- Non, faut que tu t'en ailles. Je peux encore faire diversion et toi te casser le plus loin possible !

A ces mots, il poussa les doubles portes situées au fond du couloir qui menaient à l'intérieur du hall, au niveau des balcons les plus proches de la scène. Pendant la première partie, il avait repéré que cette zone avait été laissée vide car elle ne permettait pas de bien voir le spectacle. Au moins, aucun humain ne serait blessé pendant cette course-poursuite. En contrebas, la foule était complètement en délire alors que le groupe jouait sa chanson phare, "Kingdom".

 _Okay, I know I missed it_

 _The point I mean, I missed it so (so could I know)_

 _And if I could (could change it) good God I would_

Rampa s'agrippa au balcon pour se pencher et essayer de repérer une sortie accessible pour Aziraphale et lui mais les portes d'accès à leur zone s'ouvrirent très rapidement avec fracas, dévoilant un Hastur furieux. Des ombres erratiques semblaient sortir de tout son corps et claquer l'air comme des tentacules hystériques. La masse indéfinissable qu'était devenue son corps fondit sur Aziraphale pour lui attraper le cou :

\- C'en est fini des stratagèmes et pertes de temps. Je vais le tuer devant tes yeux et ce sera la plus douce des vengeances…. Exultait-il, ses yeux rougis par la haine.

 _Stay with me, Lord (play with me)_

Alors qu'Aziraphale levait une de ses mains, manquant visiblement d'air, Rampa tenta une dernière pique :

\- Je me souviens du cri de Ligur, quand le seau lui est tombé sur la gueule… siffla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

 _Now I've seen the way it's headed_

 _Down and down, the truth descended_

Hastur s'était arrêté net. Il enserrait toujours le cou d'Aziraphale mais ne bougeait plus. Son visage s'était figé. Dans le mille !

 _Have it here and without worry_

 _Baby please, there is no hurry_

 _I'm fine!_

\- Franchement, c'était risible ! repris Rampa. Un vrai cri de souris dont on aurait marché sur la queue. Indigne d'un démon de son rang. En plus… Se faire avoir par un piège aussi grossier…

\- Qu...Qu… comment ose-tu ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom ? Explosa Hastur, se détournant d'Aziraphale pour prendre Rampa pour cible. À présent, des larves étaient apparues sur son visage, gigotant affreusement au rythme de ses mouvements.

\- Et la tâche que son cadavre a formé sur mon parquet… On aurait dit de la morve avariée. Si tant est que la morve puisse s'avarier, continua Rampa en se rapprochant de la rambarde.

\- Rampa arrête ! Criait Aziraphale

 _Stay with me, Lord_

 _Play with me, stay with me, Lord_

 _Play with me_

Mais aucun des deux démons ne l'écouta. Rampa avait grimpé maladroitement sur la rambarde.

\- Tu vas tellement regretter d'être né…. Fulminait Hastur, une nuée de mouches voletant conjointement avec les ombres tentaculaires de son dos.

\- Au moins autant que Ligur ! répliqua Rampa avec son plus beau sourire. Puis à Aziraphale : C'est l'heure de rentrer mon ange. Ce fut un plaisir !

Alors que Rampa allait sauter dans la foule au moment où les trois guitaristes du groupe entamaient le pont musical, Hastur se rua sur lui et lui attrapa la jambe. Rampa tomba alors lourdement sur la rampe, le souffle coupé par la chute et la douleur de sa blessure. Hastur leva d'un geste vif son poignard et l'abattit sur sa cible… qui se volatilisa. La lame s'était enfoncée dans le bois de la rambarde, et un gros serpent était enroulé autour, ses anneaux disposés de façon à éviter l'arme. Le serpent lança un regard derrière Hastur pour voir un Aziraphale complètement médusé, mais sain et sauf.

\- Misérable ! Cracha Hastur, bataillant pour ressortir son poignard du balconnet.

Quand l'ex-Duc des Enfers parvint à extirper son arme, le serpent sembla déglutir difficilement et rampa péniblement sous la rambarde pour atteindre le balcon de l'étage inférieur. En s'en rendant compte, Hastur poussa un râle atroce et l'immonde masse qui le constituait fut soulevée par les tentacules voletant autour de lui. Celles-ci s'aggripèrent aux bordures en bois du balcon et amenèrent le démon au dessus de la foule pour rejoindre lui aussi l'étage du dessous.

 _Now I've seen the way it's headed_

 _Down and down, the truth descended_

Arrivé en bas en premier, le serpent repris sa forme humaine en poussant un juron. Il craignait toujours de rester coincé dans sa forme originelle quand il se transformait, et au delà de ça, sa blessure au flanc refusait de se guérir d'elle-même.

Quand Hastur le rejoignit, Rampa fut partagé entre le soulagement de savoir qu'Aziraphale était tiré d'affaire, et la peur de ce qui l'attendait lui même. Résigné, il adressa son plus beau sourire à son opposant, tout en ouvrant les bras en grand.

 _Have it here and without worry_

 _Baby please, there is no hurry_

 _I'm fine!_

\- Viens là mon grand, je t'attendais avec impatience !

Avant la poigne d'Hastur, ce fut un essaim de mouches qui atteint le corps de Rampa. Hastur le saisit au cou et le souleva, des vers globuleux tombant de son bras.

Suffocant, Rampa garda tout de même un semblant de sourire : savoir son ange à l'abri était la meilleure pensée qu'il pouvait avoir au crépuscule de sa propre existence. Il sentait ses derniers souffles s'échapper sous les sons des guitares qui continuaient leur rythme endiablé quand il entendit les portes de l'alcôve s'ouvrir.

\- Rampa ! Désolé, ça va piquer un peu ! s'écria la voix d'Aziraphale.

Et avant qu'aucun des deux démons ne puisse réagir, l'ange déversa le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau directement sur la tête d'Hastur. Le cri d'agonie pure qu'il poussa résonna dans tout le hall, mais miraculeusement, personne n'y prêta attention. Hastur lâcha sa cible qui s'effondra au sol, reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle, et hurlant également de douleur : le liquide qui avait éclaboussé sur le bras ayant été béni.

 _Now I see the way I'm headed_

 _Down and down, the youth descended_

 _Hell is here, but it hath no fury_

Aziraphale ne perdit pas de vue son objectif : alors qu'il agonisait, le visage complètement brûlé, Hastur pantelait au ras du sol. L'ange posa la paume de sa main sur la tête du démon :

\- Cher Duc des Enfers, il me semble que vous avez oublié un détail dans votre plan. C'est que la Principauté qui a été nommée Gardien de la Porte Est est plus gradée, et donc bien plus puissante que vous.

 _Baby please, there is no worry_

 _I'm fine!_

Et à ces mots, une immense lumière ainsi que de violents souffles d'air s'élevèrent du démon, le faisant crier davantage. La lueur était si aveuglante que Rampa dut se protéger les yeux de sa main car elle en devenait douloureuse.

 _Stay with me, Lord, play with me_

 _Stay with me, Lord, play with me_

Un instant plus tard, le Duc des Enfers gisait inerte sur le sol, les ombres et insectes autour de lui réduits en cendres.

La lumière s'apaisa et les souffles de vent disparurent peu à peu, laissant un Aziraphale épuisé devant le peu qui restait d'Hastur. En bas, dans la foule, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentissait, marquant la fin de la chanson, mais aussi la fin des menaces et le retour à la quiétude.

Rampa n'en croyait pas des yeux. Il allait interpeller son ami mais il n'arriva pas à articuler de mot : à la place, il toussa et du sang coula un peu de ses lèvres.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Rampa, dans quel État tu es !

À la vue du démon mal en point, Aziraphale vint vite s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé très cher, laisse moi m'occuper de ça.

Il pris le bras de Rampa et y apposa ses deux mains.

\- Attends Aziraphale ! Tu peux pas ssssoigner un démon comme….

Mais avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, une lumière douce et chaleureuse était apparue sur sa brûlure au bras et l'apaisait.

\- Qu… Mais !?

Une fois son bras comme neuf, Aziraphale posa ensuite ses mains sur le flanc de Rampa pour y suivre le même procédé. Sa blessure mis un peu plus de temps à cicatriser, mais en quelques minutes, toute douleur avait intégralement disparu. Rampa leva ses yeux incrédules vers son ami

\- Que… D'où un ange peut soigner un démon ?! Et sans que ça pose de problème à sa hiérarchie !? À moins que… ça pose de gros problèmes à sa hiérarchie et qu'il n'y ai pas réfléchi ?

Aziraphale laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ça ne pose aucun problème à sa hiérarchie. Rassure-toi, on ne devrait plus avoir de problèmes, ni de ton côté, si Hastur n'a prévenu personne pour se réserver sa vendetta personnelle, ni du mien.

Rampa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Pardon ?

\- Ce que je veux dire très cher, c'est que mon côté est au courant de tout ceci. Et ils ont statué que cela ne posait aucun problème.

Le démon voulu poser une question, mais il n'arrivait pas à sélectionner laquelle. Ainsi, sa bouche ne faisait qu'opèrer les fonctions basiques d'ouverture et de fermeture sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le temps que le problème interne se règle, Aziraphale s'asseya à côté de Rampa, fermant ses yeux pour se reposer un peu. Après quelques minutes, Rampa détermina enfin son choix.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu pouvais exorciser les démons comme ça.

\- Oh… Oui c'est… Disons qu'il n'y a pas que ton côté qui a développé des techniques plus avancées pour combattre l'autre.

\- Ah… ouais logique… M'enfin… je suis content que tu l'aies pas utilisé contre moi à Parsons Greene !

Aziraphale lui donna un coup de coude avec un air réprobateur. Rampa repris :

\- Tu l'as appris quand cet exorcisme ?

\- Ahem… Après ma promotion…

\- Quelle promotion ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé !

\- Uniquement parce que je savais que tu allais mal le prendre si je la mentionnais.

\- Pfff depuis quand je suis jaloux de tes promotions de Là Haut ?

\- C'est moins la promotion en elle-même que sa raison qui allaient t'énerver.

\- Tu sais que t'en as déjà trop dit maintenant ?

L'ange fit la moue, et pris un temps pour bien choisir ses mots.

\- J'ai été promu pour avoir "encouragé un démon à ressentir des émotions positives, ce qui l'a amené à réaliser des actions bénéfiques pour le Paradis".

Une fois l'explication terminée; Aziraphale pris bien soin de regarder ses pieds, craignant la réaction de son ami. Mais s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que sa tirade lui provoque un grand fou rire.

\- Vous êtes pas croyables Là-Haut ! s'éclaffait Rampa

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je pensais que tu le prendrais foncièrement mal d'être exposé ainsi !

\- Haha et est-ce qu'ils savent, mon ange, que ces "émotions positives" envers toi sont principalement dues au fait que tu es un beau salaud pour un emplumé ?

Aziraphale rougit, à moitié en colère, et à moitié amusé par cette vérité.

\- Non, finit-il par dire, et il vaut mieux qu'ils ne le découvrent pas !

Nouveau fou rire. Puis le silence revint s'installer.

La musique sur scène était elle aussi devenue plus douce, faisant écho à leur soulagement.

Il restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, assis côte à côte, les yeux dans les yeux à sourire bêtement., comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Enfin tranquilles et seuls, Rampa finit par complètement se détendre. Il avait été persuadé que cette nuit allait être la dernière de sa vie, mais en fait, elle n'en marquait que le commencement d'une nouvelle. Avec un sourire, il décida de faire encore un peu preuve de courage et pris doucement la main d'Aziraphale. Le sourire rayonnant qu'il lui rendit l'emplit tellement de bonheur qu'il cru défaillir, mais ça en avait valu la peine.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que la musique avait cessé et que le chanteur était en train de parler depuis quelques temps, tantôt racontant des blagues, tantôt remerciant le public car ils allaient commencer leur dernier morceau pour ce concert : Universal Flame. Ils avaient fait monter sur scène une partie du public pour l'occasion, et l'émotion était palpable dans tout le Hall. Rampa et Aziraphale se décidèrent d'aller s'installer à nouveau au balcon pour en profiter également.

 _Universal flame!_

 _The universe unfolds for you tonight!_

 _Through all the ways you've tried to rid your lives of crying I know,_

 _The world is full of all the sickness and the dying heroes._

 _So far away - you know who you are_

 _You are so far away - only wanted to be with you_

Ange et démon sentaient tout deux leur coeur être porté par ces paroles, et Aziraphale repris tendrement la main de Rampa.

 _Through all the winds of change and all the people lying for you,_

 _You are of golden mind the passion overflowing from you_

 _So far away - you know who you are_

 _You are so far away - Look for hope and it will find you!_

 _Flame! (you know who you are)_

 _Universal flame! (look for hope its searching for you)_

 _Flame! (you know who you are)_

 _Universal flame!_

 _The universe unfolds for you tonight._

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Rampa se retourna vers Aziraphale et lui pris également son autre main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 _I won't hold back anything_

 _And I don't care if you won't hear_

 _Cause all I want is to be true_

 _And say to all that I love you tonight_

Et pour confirmer les dernières paroles, Rampa franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour finalement embrasser Aziraphale.

L'Apocalyspe pouvait bien arriver à nouveau, rien ne les atteindrait plus jamais.

...oOo...

FIN

...oOo...

Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir lue !

Et longue vie au fandom de Good Omens 3

J'ai mixé mes deux passions : Good Omens et Devin Townsend pour écrire cette fin. Si vous ne connaissez pas cet artiste, je vous encourage à essayer ses chansons !

 **Traductions des chansons:**

 _ **Divine - watch?v=0tWrjJebsvU**_

 _T'aimer est la meilleure et la pire chose dans ma vie_

 _T'aimer est entier_

 _Et t'aimer est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin à présent..._

 _Concentrer la lumière du matin quand le monde est si brillant et élevé_

 _Quand mêmes les dieux peuvent bien attendre un moment..._

 _Et t'aimer est entier_

 _Dis on va s'apitoyer dans un monde si doux et élevé_

 _Rester jusqu'au matin et le monde pourrait juste se débrouiller_

 _Car t'aimer est divin !_

 _Si seulement le matin pouvait venir et le monde serait vieux et sage !_

 _L'amour le matin avec une auréole pour tout le monde_

 _Parce que même les dieux peuvent bien attendre un moment…_

 _T'aimer est divin_

 _ **Kingdom - watch?v=GfUkCK9mEzk  
**_

 _Okay, je sais que je l'ai raté_

 _J'ai raté le coche je sais, (comment savoir)_

 _Et si je pouvais le changer, bon Dieu je le ferais_

 _Reste avec moi, Joue avec moi_

 _Maintenant je vois où ça nous mène,_

 _Tout en bas, la vérité au grand jour_

 _Prends là, et sans t'inquiéter,_

 _Bébé s'il te plait, il n'y a pas d'urgence_

 _Je vais bien !_

 _Maintenant je vois où ça me mène_

 _Tout en bas, les jeunes sont descendus_

 _L'enfer est là, mais il a perdu sa fureur_

 _Bébé s'il te plait, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude_

 _Je vais bien_

 _Reste avec moi, Joue avec moi_

 _Reste avec moi, Joue avec moi_

 _ **Universal Flame - watch?v=ob-DcobK7Ms  
**_

 _Flamme universelle!_

 _L'univers se dévoile pour toi ce soir!_

 _A travers tout ce que tu as fait pour débarrasser vos vies des pleurs, je sais,_

 _Le monde est rempli de toutes les folies et de héros disparus._

 _Si loin - je sais qui tu es_

 _Tu es si loin - tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec toi_

 _A travers les vents du changement et toutes les personnes mentant pour toi,_

 _Tu as un esprit en or, déversant toute ta passion_

 _Si loin - tu sais qui tu es_

 _Tu es si loin - Recherche l'espoir et il te trouvera !_

 _Flamme ! (tu sais qui tu es)_

 _Flamme universelle ! (Recherche l'espoir, il te cherche)_

 _Flamme ! (tu sais qui tu es)_

 _Flamme universelle !_

 _L'univers se dévoile pour toi ce soir._

 _Je ne retiendrai plus rien_

 _Et je m'en fiche si tu ne m'écoutes pas_

 _Car tout ce que je veux c'est être sincère_

 _Et ce soir, dire au monde entier que je t'aime_


End file.
